Don't Bother
by AnthonyKiedislvr
Summary: Ellie is sick of all the crap that's going on in Degrassi. But what she REALLY hates is how Spinner is treating Marco. Could her and an unlikely friend figure out a way to make him understand?
1. CH 1: Take A Walk In My Shoes

I heavily shrugged my shoulders as I watched the boys swoon over Paige. What do they see in her? I asked myself. They couldn't possibly like her for her brains. I laughed at the thought of Page winning 'Jeopardy'. I sighed and walked off to English. Finally! I had been looking forward to this class ALL day.  
  
"Ellie, may I have your creative writing story?" Mrs. Quan asked as I stapled my story together. "Wow. Five whole pages!" Her face lit up. "This is quite impressive Ms. Nash."  
  
"Thanks," I blushed. "I. I just love to write, I guess." Yeah, that was it.  
  
"I'm excited to read it. Spinner's is only half a page."  
  
"Somehow I'm not surprised." I said under my breath. I looked up at the door as I saw Marco enter the class. He had been getting to school later. I wondered why.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Quan," Marco said, pulling a note from his pocket.  
  
Mrs. Quan had a puzzled look on her face as she read the note. "Oh, that's fine. Why don't you take a seat over there, near Spinner."  
  
Spinner's eyes widened, and so did Marco's. I looked at the seat next to me I had been saving for him. "Oh, that's fine. He can sit here," I smiled.  
  
"How courteous of you, Ellie." Mrs. Quan said.  
  
I saw the relief on Marco's face as he sat by me. "Man, I can't take any more of his crap," he sighed, reaching for some papers out of his backpack. "Did you want this today? I have been really busy. so I forgot to finish it." He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Oh that's fine, Marco. I can give you an extra day on your paper."  
  
"Wow, she's understanding," I gave Marco a confused grin. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh. nothing," Marco said, looking away. "Can we talk about something else. please?"  
  
I bit my lip. Why doesn't he ever talk to me! I knew Marco was a secretive person, but he knew I was his best friend. I just didn't feel like he was confiding in me anymore.  
  
"So how's Ash doing? I haven't seen her in a while."  
  
"She has the flue." I said, looking down at the clear surface on my table.  
  
"Wow, that sucks." Marco said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. it's like I can't talk to anyone now."  
  
"What?" Marco said, genuinely not knowing what I had said.  
  
"Oh, I just said I miss not talking to her." I lied, slouching in my seat.  
  
Before I knew it, it was lunch, my second favorite 'class' of the day. I took my usual seat next to Marco and Jimmy. We were later joined by, who else, Barbie, Ken, and lackey-girl.  
  
"Hey James! Marco, Ell." Paige snappily greeted. She took off her purse and sat it next to her side. Spinner took a seat next to his master, and Hazel sat down next to Jimmy.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Hazel joked, pecking Jimmy on the cheek.  
  
I exchanged glances with Marco and held back barfing up my food. "So you guys are together," I asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
"Well, not really," Jimmy stuttered.  
  
"Come on Hun, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Paige laughed, putting her arm around Spinner's shoulder.  
  
"I know, this might actually be the first time where your crushes don't date each other." Spinner laughed at his own joke.  
  
I caught his eye. "Spinner," I stood up and clenched my fist.  
  
"Whoa, I thought vampires sucked blood at NIGHT." Spinner retorted, catching Marco's eye. Marco blushed and sank in his seat.  
  
This time, it was Hazel who stood up. "Paige could you get a muzzle for your boyfriend?"  
  
I was in shock. Did Hazel just say what I think she said?  
  
"Jeez Hun, chill. He's only joking." Paige rubbed Spinner's back. "You ARE joking right?"  
  
"Sure," Spinner said, stabbing his spaghetti with a fork. "Let's just eat before Ellie and Hazel have a nervous break down."  
  
I sat in silence the rest of lunch, listening to Paige and Spinner call each other "Sweetie-Pie" and "Honey-Bee". All I could think of was Marco. How could Spinner be such a jerk? He had known Marco his whole life. Marco is such a good friend. He didn't deserve the backlash Spinner threw at him daily. I knew I had to do something. 


	2. CH 2: Can't Fight It

~*~*same day*~*~  
  
After school that day, I decided to catch up with Marco.  
  
"Hey," I said, running up to him in the hallway. His face was pale. "Something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"No," he said quietly.  
  
His walk soon turned into a quick pace, then I soon found myself running after him.  
  
"Mar-Hey-wait up!" I finally caught up to him, but he had stepped into a dark classroom.  
  
"What's going on??" I yelled, shutting the classroom door behind me. "What is wrong with-"  
  
"Listen Ellie, I have to tell you something." Marco's lip began to shiver.  
  
I saw a tear run down his face, and I drew silent. I nodded my head.  
  
"Those guys - you know, the ones that bashed me?"  
  
I raised my eye brows, "you mean, when those guys beat you for your dance shoes?"  
  
He looked down, "that's not the reason, el. They bashed me. because I'm gay."  
  
"But Marco why didn't you tell-"  
  
"Ellie I couldn't! I was scared I just - I don't know . I'm sorry okay?? I just couldn't trust anyone ever again . not after Spinner ."  
  
I didn't know what to say. All I could do was see the horrified look on his face. He continued to tell me about it .  
  
". that's what happened." He finally finished, sitting down at a desk. His eyes were watery, and his face had tears running down them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
"Why are you telling me now?" I asked, confused.  
  
"They're here. Ellie-they're here!!" He said, shaking. "They were outside the school this morning, and they saw me. I outran them. I don't know what to do. They're out there!! I can't leave the school. They know I'm here."  
  
I thought about it. "Why don't you tell Mr. Simpson or something? He could call the police-"  
  
"Ellie NO!"  
  
"Alright, alright." I shook my head. "We could walk back with Jimmy . maybe Spinner too. If we're in a group, they might not come to us."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But please, not Spinner. For all we know he could join the bashers ." Marco sighed heavily.  
  
My eyes widened. "Marco that's it!" I walked out of the classroom, leaving Marco confused.  
  
I caught up with Spinner and Jimmy in the hallway. "Hey," I said, as sincerely as I could. Believe me, it was hard to forge a smile in front of Spinner. "What's up?"  
  
Jimmy was getting his books out of his locker, and neatly placing them into his backpack. "Too much homework, that's what's up."  
  
"Got that right," Spinner said, trying to twirl a basketball on his finger. He failed.  
  
"Oh, well, me and Marco were just about to leave. You guys want to join us?"  
  
Jimmy and Spinner looked at each other. "Sure," Jimmy said, putting on his backpack.  
  
"I'll pass ." Spinner said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why? You won't die if you are in a ten foot ratio of Marco." Jimmy said, taking the basketball from Spinner's hands.  
  
"Oh grow up man," Spinner said.  
  
Me and Jimmy exchanged glances.  
  
"Fine I'll come. Jeez - don't have a cow. And the only reason you're going is because Ellie's coming. Oh boy, you got it baaaad." Spinner said laughing. Jimmy froze in place, and Spinner took the ball away from him  
  
I raised my eyebrow and stared at Jimmy.  
  
"Shut up," Jimmy finally said. "You need to grow up, not me." He saw me staring at him, and I turned my head. I sound like a total prep right now, but I kind of thought it was cute. Ahh!! Hanging out with Paige has affected me, I suppose. OK I'll stop using excuses and continue.  
  
We found Marco at his locker.  
  
"Fixing your hair?" Spinner 'joked'.  
  
"Not now Spinner," Marco said, shutting his locker. He started to walk away, but I grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, me and Jimmy will walk back with you. Oh, and Spinner." I said, giving Marco a 'just do it' look.  
  
He finally accepted, and off we went. We decided to go to Marco's house first, because it was closest. I wish Spinner's house was closer, but 'eh, it wasn't such a bad walk. Until IT happened. Hoo boy .  
  
((what happened?? Please R&R and I will continue!! Thanks)) 


	3. CH 3: Another Perspective

((sorry about the whole 'period' thing . . . I think I got it now!!! Heh heh))  
  
Marco stopped in his tracks. Jimmy looked at him and said, "what is it?"  
  
"I - Oh no . . ." Marco began to shake all over.  
  
I looked down the street. I didn't know exactly who they were, at the time. But then I realized it. They were the bashers.  
  
There were only two of them, probably not as many as when they bashed Marco. I could tell they saw us, too.  
  
Spinner was oblivious. "Hey guys, watch this," he bounced the basketball through his legs, and it rolled down the sidewalk.  
  
Jimmy ran after it, but it was too late.  
  
"This your ball?" one of them said, with a creepy grin.  
  
"Uh, yeah, thanks," he reached for the ball, but they moved it out of his reach.  
  
"What's up man?" Spinner said, following Jimmy. "Give us the ball."  
  
"Oh, you want your ball back?" they laughed, and one of them spotted me and Marco. "Hey look - it's our old friend!" They proceeded to walk down the street with the ball, towards us.  
  
Jimmy and Spinner looked at each other. "What's going on?"  
  
Marco began to walk backwards. "Just. . . just leave us alone, I don't want to fight."  
  
"OK, so how about this - WE can fight, and you can just sit there, like last time," they laughed. One of them got even closer, but I stepped in the way.  
  
"Back off," I said.  
  
"Ooooo, I'm so scared," one of them sarcastically whined, pushing me out of the way.  
  
Jimmy had had enough. "Listen, just take the ball, and go." He said, pushing one of them to the ground.  
  
He got up and pushed Jimmy back.  
  
"Cool it, Roy. But uh, it's not the ball we want. Ironically enough, it's the no-balls that we want," he said, grabbing Marco's shirt collar and swinging him around like a doll.  
  
Spinner ran up behind him and jumped on his back. "Let go of him!!!" he put his around the guy's neck, and squeezed as hard as he could. They both fell to the ground.  
  
I could hear him choking, and I saw as Spinner's face turned red. Marco ran as fast as I had ever seen him.  
  
"OK, OK," the guy managed to cry out.  
  
Spinner got off his back, and ran after Marco.  
  
The two looked as us, strangely. "You better watch your backs," I could remember one of them say to us.  
  
As soon as they took off down the street with the basketball, me and Jimmy stood still.  
  
"What . . . what just happened?" I asked, my face turning pale.  
  
"Those were the bashers," Jimmy said. Well obviously I knew that. It was a 'hypothetical question'. He rubbed his arm and looked at the ground. "You should have seen Marco when I found him. . . the day it happened. He had so many bruises, he was crying like crazy." I saw a tear trickle down his face, and a smile formed on my face.  
  
"You're a great friend, Jimmy," I modestly stated. I saw the look in his eye when I said this, and I began to walk down the street.  
  
"Uh, Spinner and Marco are probably. . . uh, talking. . . so we should probably head on without 'em. I mean, we'll see them tomorrow." Jimmy said, catching up to me.  
  
"Uh, yeah," I replied. "Who knew Spinner would stand up to Marco?"  
  
"I don't know what Spinner's problem is. I mean, I thought it was awesome, I mean, what he did for Marco back there. . . but why does he act differently at school?"  
  
"Well, maybe he will act differently now." I said, grinning.  
  
We finally reached Jimmy's house. I hadn't been there before, I knew that he had a huge party last year, but I decided to non-conform and see a movie with Marco instead. It's a shame . . . I certainly have seen a different side of Jimmy. He's not so power-hungry, as I suggested he'd be. He was actually. . . kind of decent.  
  
As I approached his front steps, I didn't know what to say. What do I do? Do I shake his hand? Or possibly hug him? AHH! No way, no how. I'm not Paige. But I admit, I had the urge to.  
  
"So. . ." I yawned, realizing that it was already almost five.  
  
"Uh, this is my house." Jimmy said. He looked kind of confused, too. So there we were, standing on his front porch, making eye contact, and having little conscious of where to go from there. "So. . . I'll see ya." He walked to the door, but lost balance and fell towards where I was standing. I was up against the wall. His arms were pressed against the wall, holding himself up. It kind of reminded me of something you would see Paige and Spinner doing. . . but not me.  
  
Little did I know that this was an ACCIDENT, so I took it the wrong way, and kissed him. Why. . . I am such an idiot. He just stared at me, and I ran like he//. Oh man. . . I HAVE been hanging out with Paige too much. . .  
  
((please R&R!! thanks)) 


	4. CH 4: Is It Over Yet?

I steadily walked out of my front door. I was surprised to see Spinner standing on my porch. I had to take a minute to think about why he was there. All I could manage to say was: "Hi." As awkward as it was, I said it.  
  
"Uh, hey El."  
  
It was a slap in the face. El? I thought to myself. Nobody called me that but Marco. What is up with Spinner today? "Um, it's Ellie." I said.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
I glared at him, "sorry for what? It's an honest mistake." I then stopped in my tracks. What was going on here? First of all, Spinner APOLOGIZES, and we're walking to school together. . . having a. . . conversation! I had to ask. . . "Spinner, why are you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize," he stopped and shuffled his feet.  
  
"You don't-" What was I doing? I almost said 'no, it's ok'. But then I thought about it. Yes, he did have to apologize. I just looked at him, his eyes watery. . . guilt, I knew it. "Spinner, I appreciate that. Are you and Marco. . . OK now?"  
  
"I don't know. I tried to hunt him down afterwards, but he must have ran off home or something."  
  
"Why didn't you check?" I asked, as if I didn't already know why.  
  
"I don't know, it's just too. . . weird! I mean, here I am, this big bully who has been picking on him for how long?? I couldn't just BARGE in his home. I can't do it, El-I mean, Ellie."  
  
We finally reached school, "wow Spinner, who knew you were so. . ." I laughed, "nice."  
  
He looked at me funny, "yeah, it's hard to believe."  
  
"Well, that's not what I meant-"  
  
"Yeah, I get it. But how will Marco ever forgive me? I mean. . . he told me before about the bashers. I didn't think I was like them. I still don't think I'm like them. I mean, they actually. . . hit him. All I did was. . ."  
  
"Ruin his spirit?" I said, looking up at him, "I mean, to me. . . I think that's worse. When you walk away from a fight, all that's left is a bunch of bruises, maybe a few broken bones. You'll recover. But, when you walk away from something like. . . losing a friend," Spinner stopped and looked at me, "it's something else. Something worse. Something. . . you don't forget."  
  
"But he didn't loose me. I'm right here!" his eyes watered. "I'm such an idiot!! How do I make it up to him?? How?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders as the bell rang. Spinner sighed, and ran off to English. I just stood in the hallway as everyone ran around me. The bell rang again, and I walked slowly to English.  
  
Coming in about ten minutes later, Marco handed Ms. Quan another piece of paper. "Marco, if you really need help with. . ." I couldn't hear the rest. Paige and Hazel sat up front, giggling at chatting away about something or other. . . all I could hear was something that sounded like. . . coffee? I don't know. Hm. . . what can I get from this? Marco needs to drink more coffee so that he will wake up faster? Nah. . . Marco wasn't the type. I was too distressed about Marco's reaction to yesterday to even think about it.  
  
He had a depressed look on his face as he sat down next to me. "You ok?" I asked.  
  
"Do I LOOK OK???" he yelled, raising many confused faces.  
  
I sunk in my seat. . .  
  
We didn't speak the rest of the day.  
  
Finally it was time to go home, and I saw Spinner and Jimmy at their lockers, as usual. "Hey. . ." I said, walking solemnly towards them.  
  
Jimmy laughed at one of Spinner's quips and then turned his head. "Oh, Ellie. . ." his eyes widened. HOW COULD I FORGET??? It's not every day you just kiss someone. It's not something you forget about! How could I be so stupid? Maybe I was too busy thinking about Marco. Go figure. . .  
  
Spinner suspected something. "What's up?"  
  
I slowly backed away. "I. . . I. . ."  
  
[[oooo suspence.. heh heh]] 


End file.
